


Eyes on Meebo

by Takucchi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lailah provides sex ed for the kiddies, M/M, Mikleo turns into a tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takucchi/pseuds/Takucchi
Summary: In which, Mikleo is suddenly glowing and visible and everybody loses their shit.Lailah provides Spiritual Energy Education 101 for the kids.





	Eyes on Meebo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am, please forgive me if I wrote like a constipated monkey. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"Wow! Mikleo, you're _glowing_!" Lailah exclaims as soon as he arrived at the inn lobby.

Mikleo felt weird, not just because of the gaping stares of his companions; but also he felt as if the whole inn was staring at him.

Impossible. Humans can't see Seraphim unless they have high spiritual affinity, which is as rare as a goblin riding a unicorn.

"What do you mean, Lailah?" Mikleo inquired.

"Dude, like, I can barely look at you! I think I'll need sunglasses first!" Rose exclaims in amusement.

"Yes, for some reason I can definitely see you more than usual." Alisha nods in agreement.

Now, that was odd. Disregarding Rose, Alisha had a difficulty in seeing him or other Seraphs. He wonders if someone botched a spell on him or something. Maybe this was Edna's idea of a bad joke.

Zavied was almost crying in laughter in the corner ever since he got out of his room, which he chose to ignore.

"Rose-chan, who is that young lad with you?" A slightly blushing inn keeper inquires as she looks at Mikleo's direction.

Everyone but Zavied (whose laughter worsens) and Edna exclaims in surprise.

"MINA-SAN YOU CAN SEE HIM?!"

"W-well yes, it's hard to not notice such a beatiful boy," the middle aged woman chuckles, the three younger ones were too shocked to respond to the question, only did Rose seem to snap out of her stupor when the inn keeper hums questioningly.

"A-ah, he's um... Mikleo! The Shepperd's close friend...?" Rose quickly explains, not even sure what to label Mikleo as; he is in a romantic relationship with Sorey afterall- the news would spread like wildfire if ever people knew of the Shepperd having a relationship. Broken hearts and questioning looks would surely plague the group.

The inn keeper, thankfully, didn't find Rose's stuttering weird and simply smiled warmly at the apparent "new" guest.

 "I see! Of course, the Shepperd's friend is more than welcome!" the woman quickly bows as a gesture.

"Th-think nothing of it! I'm no one special." Mikleo quickly dismisses her reverie, his face beginning to flush on the attention.

"Oh, nonesense! Do enjoy your stay. I'll be off to my duties now and will have a special breakfast ready, shortly~"

"Y-yeah thanks, we'll just wait for our good 'ol Shepps to wake up." Rose replies, clearly still quite shaken.

Mina quickly bows again before rushing towards the inn kitchen, clearly giddy because of the new attractive guest. They were lucky it was still quite early in the morning so there were not much people.

Soon, the small commotion died down and people returned to their own activities, but there are those who choose to take a glimpse at the now-visible young Seraph now and then.

"How about we go inside our shared lounge? It may be more approriate for us to discuss there." Lailah offers.

"Yeah, we'd look like a bunch of crazy teens talking to air for some people." Rose nods in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Once they were settled in their shared private lounge. Mikleo sighs.

"I am now positive something must be wrong. Aaah! I'm not saying it's the bad kind; but this is definitely unusual." Alisha reasons.

"So not only am I _glowing_ to you guys, but normal humans can also see me?"

"Thanks for the report, Meebo." Edna dryly responds with a roll of her eyes.

"AHH!" Lailah exclaims.

The three teens jolt from Lailah's shrill voice.

"Did you remember something Lailah-sama?!" Alisha asks worriedly.

Mikleo and Rose looks at Lailah, clearly intrigued.

"Well, remember the rule of how we conjure things~?"

"Of course, it's what we use to conjure our weapon." Mikleo answers with a huff.

"Exactly, if we imbude spiritual energy in our weapon or an item, we can make them appear out of thin air or even hide them. If the mana given is strong enough, we can even conjure or hide things that can be seen by the human eye." Lailah explains.

"I see..." Alisha nods in appreciation.

"So what does this have to do with Mikky here?" Rose probes.

"You see, what would you think will happen if such spiritual energy is given to Seraphim instead?"

"Wouldn't that be like an Armatus then?" Edna adds.

"It's similar in some aspects, but nah, it's diferrent." Zavied interrupts, still chuckling as he wiggles his brows.

Lailah glares at the wind Seraph before clearing her throat.

"An Armatus is a spiritual bond where you would need a proper vessel and a contract in order to perform, both parties need to have an ample amount of spiritual energy for it to suceed; whereas this kind of spiritual enhancement requires only the user's spiritual energy and involves physical contact in transferring the energy."

"I see, that's why Seraphim can materialize items out of thin air without repercussions! How informative, thank you Lailah-sama." Alisha exclaims, her eyes shining on the new profound information.

"I get it, but that's for just simple material things right? If you're gonna do that to a living being, you'd have to have **REALLLLY** strong spiritual--"

"And emotinal connection with them...Yeah?" Edna finally speaks, looking at Rose like she's a total idiot. Then Rose clamps her mouth and her eyes widen in realization, she is the idiot.

"OF COURSE, THOSE WERE NOT BUG BITES!" Rose grins like it's Christmas.

Alisha blushes.

Lailah giggles.

Zavied finally manages to get himself together.

And Mikleo...

Well...

Mikleo was terribly red. From his ears to the tips of his fingers.

And Sorey, good 'ol Sorey decided it was the right time to appear.

"Hey, g'morning guys!"

Zaveid comes up from behind Sorey and hooks an arm around him.

"I knew you had it in you, Shepps!"

Sorey looked clueless, everyone was looking at him like a caught criminal. Sorey looked around utterly confused.

"Uhh? What happened? Did I miss something? Hey, Mikl-- WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A TOMATO?"

" **Shut up.** " Mikleo cuts him off, "This is all your fault."

"Eh?! Why--"

Mikleo ignores him and takes it in himself to hide his burning face with his hands; still ignoring Sorey (who's now fussing over him).

Edna isn't gonna let him live this down.

"I guess Sorey's ' _mana_ ' had a LOT of spiritual POWER in it~"

...

"Goddamnit, Lailah."

**Author's Note:**

> Because I remember in game how Seraphim items/weapons appear out of nowhere and shit so my brain was like "what if Sorey gave 'mana' on Mikleo?"
> 
> ...and so impromtu 3am writing here I go.


End file.
